Here with out you
by The-black-mage-Lulu
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha meet some old friends and Inuyasha tells Kagome how she really feels and Kag gets a kid she needs to prtect her from Naraku so Kag and her baby go to Dumble dore to see what to do.
1. I keep getting mad at you

Here without you....  
  
No! Yelled Kagome as she got on her bicycle  
  
C'mon Kagome don't mess around or Narku will get even stronger! Yelled Inuyasha Grabbing her front tire  
  
No No No yelled Kagome hopping off her bike  
  
Dam**t you stupid wench-  
  
Slap  
  
Ow Kagome, what was that for asked Inuyasha furiously  
  
If I am just your wench then I should just go work or Love Kouga or even Narku!!! yelled Kagome as she glared into his beautiful yellow eyes  
  
Go to Narku he isn't half as bad as that Dam* Mutt said Inuyasha getting up  
  
You ready asked Inuyasha brushing the dirt off his Kimono  
  
For what grinned Kagome  
  
To get the jewel shards dummy! Laughed Inuyasha  
  
J-Jew-jewel s-shards? Asked Kagome clenching her fist and staring at the ground  
  
INUYASHA YOU GERK!!! SIT SIT SIT!!!!! Yelled Kagome as she scampered off to bone eaters well  
  
I smell salt now what did I do now? Wondered Inuyasha as he picked up her bike and then it suddenly broke  
  
Oh Crapt Kagome is going to kill me as hurried to pick up all the pieces  
  
*****Kadea's Hut  
  
Inuyasha where is Kagome? Asked Sango as he was trying to fix the Bike (Super Glue) Uh, Lady Sango don't you think it is obvious that Inuyasha had made our Lovely Kagome Mad? Asked Miroku as he slid his hand down Sango's Back  
  
Lord Miroku! Said Sango moving to sit next to the sleeping Shippo and Kirara  
  
Inuyasha quit pacing the room it is getting annoying said Miroku with a great yawn  
  
You know how I get worried about her Miroku said Inuyasha  
  
Yes, Yes then why don't you just tell her how you feel that will make things a lot easier said Miroku whose eyes began to widen  
  
I can't she why she is always protecting that Dam* Kouga growled Inuyasha  
  
You are the one who always wants to hurt him so bad after he apologized to her for kidnapping her said Miroku with a serious look on his face  
  
I just hate it so much, I can't say it to her face because I don't want to be rejected, I love her not because she is the only thing of Kikyo I can Hold on to it is how no matter what danger I put me through she is always there by my side even at my full demon form said Inuyasha who had a trickle of a tear running down his face  
  
Inuyasha? What is wrong with Ye? Asked Kadea?  
  
It's another fight stated Sango walking in petting Kirara  
  
Oh, ye child best go find the young lass smirked Kadea  
  
Hay I'll go in a little while replied Inuyasha still glaring at the ground  
  
Now child before thou will grow weary with pain said Kadea  
  
No wait you old Hag said Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha be respectful said Kagome walking in the room filling her scent that Inuyasha loves so much  
  
Lady Kagome you are all right that monstrous Inuyasha had driven you away again said Miroku picking up his staff and hugging her  
  
I am fine Mir-  
  
MONSTROUS?! Yelled Inuyasha with a aggressive voice  
  
It was a metaphor you Baka laughed Miroku  
  
It wasn't a very good one then ( Hay it wasn't it !! ah aha ha ha? Huh, I am crazy) Stated Inuyasha  
  
That was nice whispered Kagome walking out of the hut  
  
Inuyasha apologize to here you idiot! Said Sango throwing a large rock at him that gave him a rather large bump on the head ( Ouch)  
  
Fine said Inuyasha with a rather gloomy face  
  
And Mr. Lover boy don't' forget what you told me about how you feel about her said Miroku pulling out his fan in front of his face making kissing sounds  
  
H*ll no said Inuyasha growling at the purple Monk  
  
Kagome where are you going said Inuyasha jumping from tree branch to Tree branch to keep up with her to have their Annoying conversations which Usually Kag gets mad from and sits Inuyasha into the ground  
  
To the village said Kagome no even glancing back at the 67 year old Hanyou  
  
Hay are you still mad about me getting mad at you for liking Kouga- started Inuyasha but he caught what he said really quickly and shut his mouth before She sat him  
  
Inuyasha? Do you really think of me as a wench and a rotten Tramp asked Kagome still walking holding the Shikon jewels that Inuyasha let her have  
  
No way when did you get that Idea you maybe a wench but not a Tramp nobody likes you but that Baka Miroku replied Inuyasha who jumped right in front of her I smell ( Sniff) Sniff salt said Inuyasha in his mind  
  
Inuyasha just go back I can go trade by my self now said Kagome who went around Inuyasha who didn't look up just looking straight at the ground in front of her  
  
Kagome? Asked Inuyasha as he ran up beside her  
  
Just go away Inuyasha said Kagome  
  
But Kagome-  
  
NOW!!!!! Said Kagome pointing at the road that Inuyasha and she had just walked on  
  
Fine said Inuyasha go jumped to the highest tree branch so he could sit on it to think  
  
I hate that when he does that said Miroku  
  
Kagome what will you be trading us today asked the guy at the table  
  
This Gold ring (she promised to her x-boyfriend that she would give it to someone worthy the ring was from Kyo off of fruits in basket) Never mind how about this said Kagome pulling out a heart ring the hands represented friendship the crown represented loyalty and the heart represented forever love that Spikey gave her  
  
Is this pure gold asked the clerk  
  
Yes whispered Kagome 


	2. My British man

Chapter 2 My British man  
  
~~~~~~Trading booth (Night)  
  
I just need the usual said Kagome pacing the room  
  
Okay just a minute said the clerk walking into the back grabbing the food she orders (I just made that up)  
  
(Tap) Tap  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ 3 hours later  
  
Where's Kagome!?!? Growled Inuyasha pacing the room  
  
Maybe she just was caught up in something. said Miroku who had a slight smile on his face  
  
I am home! Said Kagome  
  
Where- who in the 7 hells is that guy?! Yelled Inuyasha  
  
This is well, I have had experience with demons before Inuyasha....  
  
So, who's the Bleach King? Inuyasha asked Furiously  
  
This is my x- Boyfriend Spike Kagome said calmly  
  
Pfft Spike what kinda name is that ?! Laughed Inuyasha  
  
Shut your Bloody mouth! Threatened Spike  
  
What are you going to do? Inuyasha asked  
  
Beat the bloody shi* out of your as* replied Spike  
  
Kagome you actually dated this bleach butt? Growled Inuyasha  
  
Yes now is that a problem? Said Kagome crossing her arms waiting for a reply  
  
Yes it is! Hissed Inuyasha  
  
Well just wanted to see how you are Pet said Spike as he held her hands in his  
  
Pet?! Yelled Inuyasha  
  
Sorry love said Spike trying to get the Hanyou mad  
  
Love?! Growled Inuyasha  
  
He's British said Kagome sounding intimidated  
  
Well gotta get back to Dru said Spike  
  
Yes, I don't want her to go crazy again laughed Kagome  
  
Bye Love said Spike  
  
~~~~~Next morning  
  
Good-Morning! said Kagome Kunichuwa!  
  
Dream about mating with that "Spike" guy? Inuyasha asked  
  
Inuyasha you Baka do you even know what kind of demon he is? Sighed Kagome  
  
A sexiest pig? replied Inuyasha  
  
No Vampire! Said Kag proudly with the face that she embarrassed him  
  
silence So... whispered Inuyasha  
  
How can you just say "So" when you got it wrong! Yelled Sango throwing a jar at him  
  
Hay she's the one who's getting guys Horne growled Inuyasha Rubbing his head  
  
Sit!!!!!! Now that's my fault?! Kagome Yelled  
  
Must you 2 love birds fight asked Miroku in his menacing laugh  
  
Just like a married couple said Sango petting Kirara  
  
Beep beep  
  
Hello? Kagome as she put her cell to her ear  
  
Kagome is that you when are you going to be home asked her mother in a soft voice  
  
In a few weeks( oh yah this is when Kag is out of High school )( summer)  
  
Okay sweetie I am going to be gone to aunt Chisato's house. Mrs.Higurashi said  
  
Sota? asked Kagome with a worried face not that she ever cared!  
  
He is staying with Yuske and Kuabara-  
  
KUABARA NO WAY!!!!!!!! Yelled Kagome  
  
He is a total freak!!!!! Yelled Kagome pulling the phone away from her ear  
  
Oh, come on now he isn't that- started Mrs. Higurashi  
  
What ever he tried pushing me off a building! Yelled Kagome  
  
Sota will be fine ( Beep)  
  
She hung up on me!!!! Yelled Kagome and when she or Inuyasha yelled the always flinch at every word  
  
What's wrong lady Kagome asked Miroku pushing himself up on his staff  
  
Oh, nothing replied Kagome picking up her bag and waving good-bye to everyone  
  
Where are you going Wench asked Inuyasha getting up to follow her  
  
Home said Kagome  
  
~~~~~Woods  
  
Why? Asked Inuyasha  
  
So my Idiot Brother doesn't turn my brother into a freak said Kagome  
  
When did you start caring? Asked Inuyasha  
  
Since now! Kagome managed to say  
  
I'm coming! Said Inuyasha picking up Kagome and running towards bone eaters well  
  
Next chapter is going to be Rated R so here is a brief summary of what happens so you don't have to read for 13 year olds or younger  
  
Inuyasha tells Kagome how his true feelings are and how he left behind that Dam* Kikyo!!! Kagome has been put into a trance by Naraku and why is Sesshomaru here 


	3. I knew I loved you

For all the peps that asked me to use quotation marks here yah go And I am also making a fic about Hojo Miroku and Kiley off Peach girl  
  
Chapter 3 undying love  
  
As Inuyasha had picked up Kagome, she felt his very strong abs "Do you see something you like? Asked Inuyasha as he saw Kagome blushing and followed his left hand to where she was slightly looking at he was grabbing her butt  
  
( Yikes!!)  
  
Uh um, sorry said Inuyasha who was saw Kagome's pale face turn crimson red  
  
Oh, it's not your fault explained Kagome  
  
What you like it? asked Inuyasha as he pet her next to Bone Eater's Well  
  
That is Kind of personal whispered Kagome  
  
So... wondered Inuyasha  
  
Well... muttered Kagome  
  
(Song Heart from Brittney Spears)  
  
Well answer the question said Inuyasha  
  
Heart I know I've been hard on you and I'm sorry for the things I put you though  
  
Inuyasha It's not that easy!!! blushed Kagome Now I will Have to say I love-  
  
Before you start to break on me I ask for sympathy I need to make you see  
  
What d-did you say Inuyasha asked  
  
N-nothing, Nothing at all replied Kagome  
  
Oh heart I 'm not sure it's been long enough to say what I feel is really love There is just one way to learn sometimes we'll get hurt and right now, it's our turn  
  
Kagome! Tell me! Growled Inuyasha as he cornered Kagome into a tree  
  
Inuyasha I didn't say anything said Kagome trying to act normal  
  
Give it time help me through I know we can do this together  
  
Kagome do you still think I love Kikyo? Asked Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha....  
  
Kagome.....( Mushy Mush)  
  
Kagome yelled the little Kitsune named Shippo  
  
Oh Shippo said Kagome going under Inuyasha's arms that was once trapping her to the tree right in front of him  
  
Kagome did Inuyasha get you mad asked Shippo  
  
You're my strength you're my soul I need you now more than ever Heart all the hurt will soon be gone if you'll if you'll keep being strong  
  
Hay pipsqueak goes away said Inuyasha as he grabbed him off of Kagome's neck and thrown him above the trees towards Kadea's hut little did they know Miroku and Sango were spying on the two lovers  
  
You will always be my friend so keep on hanging in....  
  
Inuyasha that wasn't nice said Kagome backing up because Inuyasha was trying to pin her to the tree again  
  
So? that Baka can't just bud into our little private conversation said Inuyasha  
  
And we'll find love again give it time help me through heart we can do this together  
  
Heart I know I've been hard on you I'm sorry for the things I put you through please don't you break on me I need to make you see it wasn't meant to be cause you will always be my friend so keep on hanging in and we'll find love again  
  
Inuyasha do you love her? Shivered Kagome  
  
Kag...  
  
No..... whispered Inuyasha to the wind  
  
~~~~~Howling wind  
  
Inuyasha... wondered Kagome  
  
Kagome did you think I still did you think I still loved that Warrior Chick? asked Inuyasha with a questioning look on his face  
  
Crunch, Crunch from the leaves Inuyasha! Behind you! Whispered Kagome putting her hands on his chest  
  
What- Sesshomaru what in the 7 hells are you doing here?! Yelled Inuyasha pulling out his Tetsugia to protect Kagome ( How Romantic wow I wish I had a guy like that ! )  
  
What do you want Sesshomaru? Growled Inuyasha trying to let Kagome feel safe  
  
I have came for your Child said Sesshomaru  
  
What I don't have a kid what are you spouting over there are you Drunk? Grunted Inuyasha  
  
Her said Sesshomaru pointing at Kagome with his straight face  
  
WHAT I AM NOT A CHILD!!!!! Yelled Kagome  
  
Just what do you want with my girl? Asked Inuyasha grabbing Kagome's hair and putting her back behind him  
  
My girl? wondered Kag with a slight smile on her face and quickly hid it when Sesshomaru saw it  
  
Sesshomaru are you even listening to me?!  
  
Oh I see.... Wondered Sesshomaru  
  
Dam* you stop ignoring me when you came to take Kagome! Yelled Inuyasha using the wind scar  
  
Ugggh  
  
Inuyasha !! screamed Kagome as she ran up to him  
  
Kagome..... run..... whispered Inuyasha with a large bloodstain on his chest  
  
Inuyasha.... I will not go.. I won't leave you said Kagome holding him in her arms Where is Sesshomaru? Asked Kagome  
  
Ha ahahahahah!!!!!! Laughed Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha????!! Kagome  
  
What did you think Sesshomaru hurt me?!! Laughed Inuyasha who dropped was laughing so hard that he cried ( That wasn't nice!!!!)  
  
Inuyasha.....said Kagome dropping him on the ground Kagome? Shuddered Inuyasha  
  
SIT BOY!!!!!!!!! Screamed Kagome  
  
Kag.ome. thundered Inuyasha  
  
I thought you were hurt Inuyasha!!!! Kagome cried wiping the tears from her face  
  
The spell had worn off  
  
Kagome it was just a-  
  
A joke whispered Kagome  
  
Miroku and Sango were silently laughing in the bushes they loved it when Inuyasha got yelled at by Kag  
  
I am so sorry Kagome-  
  
Inuyasha I thought you were dieing whispered Kagome as Inuyasha pulled her in his arms to cry on his chest  
  
Kagome what do you feel for me? Asked Inuyasha pulling by her upper arms to look at her face and wipe away her tears  
  
Inuyasha? Asked Kagome  
  
Do you love me? Asked Inuyasha staring into Kagome's dark brown eyes  
  
Yes.... Whispered Kagome in Inuyasha's ear  
  
Inuyasha's ear twitched with excitement  
  
Kagome.... Whispered Inuyasha as he brought her closer to him  
  
Inuyasha I love you Kagome said as she straightened his Kimono  
  
I love you too said Inuyasha holding Kagome bending in to kiss her  
  
Rustle, rustle  
  
Huh? Said Kagome turning her head to the bushes that were moving  
  
Don't worry about it said Inuyasha not even looking at the bushes  
  
Inuyasha it's Miroku and Sango whispered Kagome in his ear so they wouldn't hear  
  
So? Asked Inuyasha  
  
Uh? Said Kagome with an astonished look on her face  
  
Fine... said Inuyasha with his cute puppy dog face ( I am not a girlie girl!)  
  
Inuyasha picked up a rock and through it on their heads  
  
Oy!!!! Yelled Miroku jumping up and rubbing his head and Sango came up and did the same  
  
Were you to Bakas spying on us? asked Inuyasha tapping his foot  
  
N-no stuttered Sango  
  
Nice said Inuyasha picking them up by their back of their clothes neck and through them far away  
  
There you happy asked Inuyasha walking towards Kagome  
  
Yes, thank you-  
  
Inuyasha had pulled her into a frozen kiss  
  
It seemed to be hours since they had let go  
  
Inuyasha? breathed Kagome  
  
Kagome can I ? asked Inuyasha  
  
Kagome had nodded her head gently and started to unbutton her shirt And Inuyasha took his top of his kimono off  
  
You know on every full moon you'll turn Hanyou said Inuyasha lying on top of Kagome  
  
Kagome nodded  
  
This will kind of hurt on your neck whispered Inuyasha as he leaned down to mark his name in Hanyou language to tell everyone she is his  
  
Inuyasha had nibbled gently on her neck and streams of blood came from Kagome's neck  
  
Inuyasha.... Whispered Kagome in her head  
  
Inuyasha had started to nibble harder on her neck now moving down to her chest and noticed that Kagome had her eyes closed  
  
I am so sorry Kagome said Inuyasha as he slashed he breast and her stomach and he did the same to his stomach  
  
A trickle of tears came from Kagome's eyes and Inuyasha licked them away as he laid on top her to let their blood Intertwine with each other  
  
Uh it stings!!!! Yelled Kagome in her mind  
  
I am so sorry! said Inuyasha who had a tear drop on his cheek  
  
Kagome had opened her eyes to see Inuyasha with a teardrop on his cheek Kagome had leaned up to kiss it away.  
  
Inuyasha it is all right. whispered Kagome  
  
Inuyasha what are you doing asked Kagome spotting him lying on her chest  
  
I love you so much....said Inuyasha  
  
I love you too said Kagome petting his beautiful silver hair  
  
Inuyasha had slipped her panties off her and slid himself in to her shoving himself past her virginity barrier Inuyasha!! Groaned Kagome  
  
Kagome yelled Inuyasha griping her shoulders pushing up and down ~~~~~~Ten minutes later  
  
Huff huff huff  
  
Kagome pulled back on her shirt on and Inuyasha put his Kimono back on  
  
~~~~~Back at Kadea's hut  
  
What took you to so long asked Shippo jumping to cling to Kagome's neck  
  
We had quite a long fight giggled Kagome  
  
Miroku said that you two had what was it called again? Oh yeah s- started Shippo but was cut off by Miroku's hand in front of his mouth  
  
He. Heehehehe laughed Miroku handing a struggling Shippo to Sango  
  
Miroku.... Growled Inuyasha walking towards Miroku walking away out of the hut  
  
Oh come now you weren't you though? Said Miroku pointing his finger at Inuyasha  
  
Ok I guess not screamed Miroku running off  
  
Hahahahahaahahaha laughed Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha! Yelled Kagome pointing her finger to the ground "Sit Boy!" 


End file.
